


The Agent and the Anthropologist

by ashes_at_midnight



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Booth have a secret. Dr. Sweets has certainly been fooled, and he's not to happy about it either. Can you guess what it is? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and the Anthropologist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. This is a re-write of the 100th episode. ‘The Parts in the Sum of the Whole’ directed by David Boreanaz, original US airdate April 8 2010.
> 
> Originally Written 26/04/2010.
> 
> Thankyou: AshtonMartinVanquish for betaing this for me.
> 
>   
>   
> Banner by me

In a bright sunny office on the third floor of the FBI’s Washington office, Dr. Lance Sweets leaned back in his chair, his eyes opening wide, his mouth practically hitting the floor as he stared at the two people sitting in front of him. Never, in all his years of practice had his observations been so wrong.

“So.” He cleared his throat, dreading the answer that was coming. “How long was the affair going on?” he asked softly, his voice hitching in his throat, as he struggled to keep his composure.

Booth turned his head, the corner of his mouth twitching up into smirk as he looked Dr. Brennan in the eye. “Do you think we should tell him?” he asked the anthropologist coyly, raising an eyebrow.

Brennan’s eyes twinkled as she remembered _that_ night, over six years ago. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other through the cab ride home. The cabby had actually kept sneaking glances at them through his rear-view mirror. Booth had ended up yelling at him to keep his eyes on the road.

The corner of her mouth twitched in amusement as she remembered their frantic movements. The struggle to get the apartment door open, her desperate need to feel Booth’s warm hands and lips against her aroused, naked skin.

She shifted in her seat, glancing at Booth out of the corner of her eye. She nodded curtly, speech being a little beyond her at the moment. 

Booth smirks, turned back to Dr. Sweets and stretched in his seat, moving further down into the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

“Who said it had ended?” he murmured, amusement plain on his face.

Sweets almost choked. “What?” he gasped as he leaned forward in his seat and glanced between the two of them in disbelief.

Booth chuckled softly, shaking his head mockingly. “Sweets, Sweets, Sweets…you’re not the only one who can keep a secret.” He turned his head and caught Brennan’s eye, both of them smiling softly. Brennan reached out, took Booth’s hand and squeezed it softly.

Sweets watched them intently; unable to deny the connection they had with each other. He shook his head, feeling a little duped. “B-But six years!” he spluttered, almost moaning. “You’ve kept this a secret for six years!”

Booth laughed and rubbed his knuckles against the front of his suit. “Yep, still got it!” he muttered with a smile.

“How did you do it?” Sweets asked in disbelief. “Didn’t you just…want to come clean and admit what was going on?”

Booth turned back towards Sweets, turning suddenly serious. “Yeah, I admit…some day’s were harder then others. But it was worth it.”

“Did anyone know?” Sweets asked softly, feeling a small glimmer of hope.

Booth shook his head, a cheesy grin on his face as Sweets all but slumped dejectedly in his chair, utterly defeated. “B-but…you’ve both had relationships since then…,” the psychologist pointed out hesitantly.

Brennan sighed softly. “We decided we needed to spend some time apart apart two years ago. To confirm our feelings and thoughts on the matter. That’s the time I am assuming you are referring to? ” She paused. “It was not an experience I would like to repeat.”

“Why is that?” asked Sweets.

“The break; it didn’t work out,” confirmed Booth, before he smirked again, “we still couldn’t keep our hands of each other!”

“Booth!” she hissed in embarrassment.

He just smiled. “This hasn’t been easy you know,” he admitted, glancing at Sweets. “There was a few times where I thought we would definitely be caught out.” He paused and grinned at Brennan. “Like the time you wore that _Wonder Woman_ costume! Now, that was hot!”

Brennan blushed, but she was smiling all the same. “Well, how do you think I felt when you got Santa bits all in your suit and I practically had to take your clothes as evidence.” She shook her head. “It took all of my control not to touch you,” she said, completely unaware of the implications of her words.

Sweets eyes widened and he coughed, blushing furiously. Booth however, grinned lazily and stretched in his seat. Feeling relief that he had left the large manuscript in his lap, no need for Sweets, or Brennan to see his growing hard on.

Sweets sat huddled in his chair, clutching a large fluffy cushion tightly to his chest, “But…” he muttered under his breath, “…how could I not know this, am I completely incompetent…” He started to hyperventilate.

Booth sighed, rolled his eyes and leaned forward, awkwardly patting the other man gently on the knee. “Hey, Sweets….don’t worry about it ok. We’ve been fooling everyone for years.”

Brennan tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You realise that your book is completely inaccurate now.” She pointed out hopefully. “If you publish it you will be publishing false information.”

Sweet's seemed to come out of his musings at her words, raising his head he glared at the anthropologist. “Don’t worry, I’m not even thinking about publishing it now…I’m a complete moron…. call myself a psychologist,” he muttered darkly, clutching the cushion again and leaning back in his seat.

Booth blinked and then grinned, brightening considerably. “Good, because you know, if you do I’ll have to kill you,” then he laughed at Sweets wide-eyed look.

Brennan rolled her eyes. “He would, but he would feel bad about it afterwards.”

Booth nodded as he stood up, feeling much more comfortable now as he threw Sweets worthless manuscript down on the table. “She’s right, I would feel terrible.”

Brennan got to her feet; Booth slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. “So Sweets…” he murmured turning his head and looking the younger man in the eye. “I trust you to keep this to yourself.”

Sweets nodded slowly. “Yeah…yeah sure. Nobody would believe me anyway…” he sighed sadly.

Brennan smiled, she almost feels sorry for Sweets, almost.

They turned and walked out of the office, leaving Dr. Sweets with his own thoughts. They paused just outside the door and watched as he picked up his manuscript, got up, walked to the window and threw the book out the window. Watching as the book tumbled in the wind, pages fluttering loose as it fell almost three stories to the pavement below.

Booth shook his head and chuckled softly. Brennan bit her lip in concern. “Do you think he’ll be ok?” she whispered conspiratorially, as they watched Dr. Sweets trudge back to his seat, flop down and clutch the cushion to his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth.

Booth shrugged his shoulders as they turned and walked down the hall, his arm still around her waist. “The man’s just had his dreams crushed, he’s questioning his credentials. He’ll get over it, eventually.”

Brennan just smiled as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed Booth turned towards her, wrapping both his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. He smiled. “Do you want to come back to my place?” he asked, pushing his hips against hers suggestively.

Brennan laughed and kissed him softly. “Ummm…sounds nice,” she murmured, “In Sweets office I was remembering our first night together,” she whispered huskily.

The elevator “pinged” and Brennan and Booth pulled reluctantly apart. Booth looked at her longingly as they slipped out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

They didn’t talk again until they were out of the building and sitting in Booth’s SVU. He smirked and looked at Brennan with a twinkle in his eyes. “So that’s what that little blush was about hmm…?” he laughed as he reached out and placed his hand on her thigh.

She grinned, and leaned back in her seat, shifting restlessly under his hand. “I was remembering how you touched me” she purred, grinning wickedly as his eyes darkened with desire.

He pulled his hand off her thigh, cursing under his breath as he frantically tried to start the car. In the passenger seat, Brennan smiled, loving his reaction.

As he pulled out of the car park, Brennan casually reached out and placed her hands against the front of his pants, stroking him softly through the fabric. Booth gasped, grabbing her hand frantically, and pulling it away from him. “Don’t,” he whispered harshly, his voice cracking.

In the passenger seat, Brennan folded her arms across her chest and huffed, rolling her eyes. Booth glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed loudly, “Bones,” he whispered softly.

She looked at him, noticing the grin on his face and feeling the corner of her mouth twitch up against her will, she could never resist his smile. She uncrossed her arms and leaned across the seat to kiss his neck.

Booth moaned loudly, leaning into her touch. His whole body tensing as he felt her hand run slowly up his inner thigh.

“Jesus Christ!” he muttered, “Bones,” he moaned desperately, a small laugh the only response.

 

(v)

 

The next ten minutes passed quickly. Booth speeding through the light, mid-morning traffic before pulling up outside his apartment complex with a squeal of tyres. He was out of the car in seconds, Brennan quickly following. They clutch at each other’s hands as they walk into the lobby and quickly run up the stairs. By the time they reach Booth’s apartment, Brennan is almost shaking in anticipation.

They tumble into the room and laugh, Booth closing the door quietly behind them. She quickly pushed him back up against the door, her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him passionately. He moaned and leaned into the kiss. Brennan slowly pulled away, licking her lips, her eyes bright, her breathing frantic.

Booth pushed himself away from the door, shrugging his coat off and throwing it onto the couch. He took her hand, pulling her into the hallway, and towards his bedroom.

He lets her hand go as they walk into his room. Closing the door behind them. She makes no move to turn around, grabbing the hem of her knee-length print-dress and pulling it over her head. Behind her Booth moans quietly, his eyes drinking in the taught curves of her ass.

She stood still as she felt him move behind her. His breath was soft against her shoulder and neck as he kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his large penis press against her ass. She bite’s back a moan of pleasure and held herself still, her entire body poised and quivering as he ran his hand down the front of her panties. She leaned back against him, tilting her hips and thrusting up into his hand. He chuckled softly. “Patience, Bones,” he whispered as he slowly slipped a hand under her panties, running a hand through her curls and fingering her clit.

She gasped, her breathing ragged. “Oh Booth,” she whispered, “Oh…” She opened her eyes again and turned in his arms so she was now facing him. Her hands drop, tugging frantically at his belt, hastily unzipping his fly. Booth shivered in delight as her soft hand closed around him and squeeze him gently. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

His mouth and tongue are hot on her skin, his fingers nimble as they reached behind her and slowly unclipped her bra. Brennan smiled as she felt his hands run down her taught stomach, grab the hem of her panties and pull them down her hips, letting them fall to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body against hers as he walked her back towards the bed. They both laugh as they tumbled onto the soft mattress. Brennan smiled, raised her arms above her head and arched her back. Booth moaned and moved to cover her body with his. He was so hard, his penis quivering with need. He bent down and kissed her breasts, taking the hardening nipple into his mouth and sucking softly. Brennan’s soft cries get steadily louder, her hips bucking frantically as he put a hand between her thighs and stroked her softly.

She moved her thighs further apart, looking up at him with bright, lust-filled eyes. Booth smiled, took his mouth from her breast and pulled himself up, kissing her mouth again. He eased his hand out of her, a second later filling her with his hard member. Brennan sighed softly, a smile tugging at her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He leaned back, bracing his weight on his arms as he looked down into her eyes. Slowly he pushed himself in and out of her tight embrace, each stroke bringing them both closer to climax.

Brennan tilted her head back, her eyes closing as she shuddered in his arms. Booth gritted his teeth, struggling to hold himself back, wanting her to cum with him. It was a struggle; she was so smooth, her inner muscles fluttering around him as he continued to push himself inside her.

He shifted his weigh to the side, leaning on one arm, as he reached down between their joined bodies and massaged her clit with the other hand, pinching the little bundle of nerves between his fingers and causing her to climax quickly.

She screamed, arching up off the bed and clutching him tightly. Booth groaned loudly as he pulled out of her for the final time and quickly pushed himself back inside, letting his body relax as he finally felt his own release flow over him.

Booth sucked in a shaking breath and let it out with a shaky laugh as he rolled over onto his side, bringing Brennan around with him. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him inside her. She smiled feeling relaxed and warm as she leaned her head on his chest.

“I love you Booth,” she said softly.

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed softly, his hands running down her back and palming her ass. “I love you too Bones,” he whispered sleepily.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
